


Lie To Me

by Amber96Anime



Series: This is what love feels like {SNS One-Shots} [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: This was inspired by the song, "Love the way you lie - Part 2" by Rihanna (Solo Version) cause I hate the rap - personal preference, respect it.Anyways.It's messed up and breaks my heart but the lyrics kinda got stuck in my head, then I starting thinking about Yaoi and SasuNaru and then.... well.... I ended up with THIS.





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song, "Love the way you lie - Part 2" by Rihanna (Solo Version) cause I hate the rap - personal preference, respect it.
> 
> Anyways. 
> 
> It's messed up and breaks my heart but the lyrics kinda got stuck in my head, then I starting thinking about Yaoi and SasuNaru and then.... well.... I ended up with THIS.

****

 

**{SasuNaru}**

**++++**

 

_Tell me a lie,  
_

_Make it beautiful,  
_

_Just enough to last me the night._

 

_I will absorb every deceitful word,  
_

_And pretend that the truth doesn't hurt._

 

_If only for tonight....  
_

_I will let go completely,  
_

_Falling helplessly into your embrace._

 

_Whisper sweet nothings in my ear,  
_

_As you rip my heart out of my chest._

 

_Lie to me,  
_

_Make me believe,  
_

_And then break me._

 

_Lift my hopes and then shatter my spirit,  
_

_Light a fire in me and then douse it without mercy._

 

_Say you love me -_ _without actually meaning it._

 

 _Bind my hands to the bed frame,_  
Keep me in chains,   


_Lock me in a cage -  
_

_so that I can't lash out,  
_

_so that I can't break free,  
_

_so that I can't escape._

 

_Hold me gently as you take me roughly.  
_ _Make me feel it deeply,_   


_Force me to beg and scream.  
_

_Manipulate my mind,  
_ _Bruise my body,_   


_Toy with my heart,  
_

_Scar my soul,  
_

_Do whatever it takes - Just make me yours._

 

_Don't you know that you already own me?  
_ _I gave myself away a long time ago._

 

 _Don't you know I'd do anything for you?  
I've already sacrificed my happiness for yours._ 

 

_Maybe I'm a masochist -  
_

_I crave the hurt and pain that you inflict upon me._

 

 _Though doesn't that just mean I've chosen you as the sadist?_    
 _Because you're the only one who makes me feel like this._  

 

 _Of course you already knew,  
Isn't that why you're smiling at me with such cruelty?_ 

 

 _So please...._  

 

_Tell me a lie,  
_ _Make it beautiful,  
_ _Just enough to last me the night._

 

_Then discard me as worthless - useless.  
_

_And ignore me as I cry for you desperately._

 

**Then it REPEATS when he comes back for me.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, I was imagining what it would be like for innocent {Naruto} to be in love with {Sasuke} who fell into madness and becomes involved in this kind of "Twisted and completely f*cked up relationship" that is totally NOT healthy at all for ANYONE to be in. I want to cry (T_T) 
> 
> And {Sasuke} is being a very Sadistic and Evil Bastard that doesn't give a shit about {Naruto} or his feelings, yet takes advantage of the blonde and uses his body for his own pleasures, just to toss him aside later and then it REPEATS when he goes looking for him again. 
> 
> I imagine those words to be from Naruto's POV, describing his end/role in the severely screwed up 'not-relationship' that's only got 'one-sided' love (on Naruto's part) in the mix.   
> +++  
> I hope I explained this in a way that everyone can understand - or at least the concept.   
> +++   
> Created on [12/9/2017]   
> Published to Ao3 [3/12/2018]


End file.
